Bowser's Dream!
|image1=File:Bowser's_Dream.jpg |series=SML Movies |episode=14 |upload_date=August 11, 2022 |sml_question=Do you like high school? |previous:=Bowser Junior Goes to High School! |next:=Joseph's Thousand Dollars! |length=15:45 }} is the 14th episode of TheYouInYouTube's SML Movies. Synopsis Bowser has an amazing dream. Plot The video starts with Bowser Junior watching Charleyyy and Friends, then he gets warped into the TV. After that, he gets Charleyyy to sign his face in permanent marker. Charleyyy does so by scribbling all over Bowser's face. Bowser is happy and wants to film an episode. The episode is Charleyyy and Bowser eating air. Then cuts to Bowser asleep saying, "Silly Bowser, silly Charleyyy you can't eat air." Bowser wakes up and realizes it's a dream. He is sad that it didn't really happen. He runs downstairs and asks Chef Pee Pee to make his dream real. Chef Pee Pee is confused, he asks Bowser what his dream was. Bowser explains his dream. Chef Pee Pee says it's impossible to get sucked into a TV. Bowser disagrees and comes to Junior. Junior says that Cody is a stupid nerd and could probably figure out how to suck someone into a TV. Junior calls Cody. It shows a split screen. Cody asks Junior what he wants. Junior asks if Cody can make a teleport machine. Cody says yes and asks Junior what he needs it for. Junior says he needs it to go to the place Charleyyy is filmed. Cody says that he doesn't know where Charleyyy and Friends is filmed. Junior suggests using Google Maps. Cody thinks it's stupid but tries anyway. Cody surprisingly finds it and realizes it's in Toronto. Cody tells Junior he can't do it because it's in Toronto. Junior suggests shipping it. Cody says that will take too long. Junior suggests shipping it in the fastest jet in the world. Cody surprisingly agrees and goes to the university that Logan purchased. In the gym, there is a table saying "fastest jet in the world". He puts his teleport machine (desk lamp) and says to ship to Charleyyy set. It very quickly shoots into the air. Charleyyy episode is playing, he says he's going to check his mail. Bowser is excited to see what mail he got. Charleyyy opens up a package and says he found a lamp. Junior sneaks behind Bowser puts the teleport machine in front of him and pushes him through. Bowser arrives in the teleport machine and Charleyyy realizes a turture is on set. Bowser asks for Charleyy's autograph. Brooklyn T. Guy (director) yells "cut!" and Bowser is confused. Bowser asks Charleyyy for his autograph. Charleyyy laughs and says that Charleyyy isn't real and that it's just a TV show. Bowser is in disbelief. Brooklyn Guy tells him that that isn't Charleyyy, he's a guy named Charles pretending to be Charleyyy. Everything goes quiet. Bowser screams, "No!" very loudly. Bowser goes back in the teleport machine, crying. Junior asks if Bowser met Charleyyy. Bowser says there is no Charleyyy, and that's it's all fake. Bowser Junior says that Charleyyy is stupid anyway and leaves. Characters *Bowser *Charleyyy *Bowser Junior *Cody *Brooklyn Guy Trivia *This is one of the few times where Cody appears but no Joseph. *Charleyyy is a fiction character played by a fictional character.